Luna Lovegood
by loveyummykrummy
Summary: Kind of one shot. An A/U. This is a story on how Draco and Luna became friends.


Draco held his breath for as long as he could. No air was reaching his lungs now, his brain felt dead and he was starting to feel dizzy, but it was worth it. If he smelled her scent just one more time, he didn't think he would be able control himself any longer.

She was beautiful, Luna Lovegood. Dirty blonde hair that ran down her back like the untamable waves of the ocean, piercing dreamy blue eyes that always seemed occupied with something, skin as pale as... his.

He could see her from across the room with Mudblood and Weaslette. They were nothing compared to her, even together. He wondered why any of the other guys didn't notice. It was probably because they didn't try to and wanted to be like him. He didn't blame them, he had girl's fawning over him after all.

She was talking to Weaslette now and smiling about something, she was beautiful whenever she smiled, he wondered if she knew how she was making him feel right now. She had no right to, but he didn't mind, she could do whatever she wanted with him.

He tried not to sneer when he caught her gaze, they looked at each other in the eyes for a moment and Draco thought he saw her smile at him and whisper his name. Was he dreaming? Was the devil playing with his mind? How did Luna Lovegood of all people manage to make him feel in such a way. He frowned when she broke their eye contact, she was talking to Mudblood now.

Ten minutes had passed since they had eye contact and during that time, Draco tried to ignore Pansy's advances on him, she never learnt to stay away from him.

"Drackybooooo," she said, placing a hand on his lap. "I'm bored. I heard that there is this empty room upstairs... Want to go?"

He shook her hand off with a disgusted look on his face. "Go away."

"Why?" she asked with a weak smile. She leaned in closer to him.

"Because I don't like you." he growled.

She clutched her chest where the heart was and looked as if she was going to burst into tears. "So straight forward..." she muttered. "You hurt me, Draco."

"Good," he said with a pleased look on his face. "You deserve to be hurt, now go away."

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" she asked. It looked as if she was not going to leave him.

"Because I don't love you and never will," he replied, once again, straight forward. "Go away."

"Is there someone else?" she asked. "Someone else you love, apart from me."

"I never loved you, Pansy," he said. "There is someone else, much more prettier than you will ever dream to be. Go away."

"Tell me who."

He scowled at her furiously and felt an urge to hex her bad. "No," he said, almost yelling. "Fuck off, I'm serious. If you don't, I'll hex you and kill you with the deepest of pleasure. SOD OFF!"

She slapped his face much to his surprise and scowled back at him. "You are a mean bastard you know," she said in a calm plain voice. "I try to be nice to you, do whatever you want and still you treat me like this." she paused. "All I want to know is, who is she?"

Draco thought for a moment, and looked at Luna from the corner of his eyes before looking back at Pansy. Should he tell Pansy? That would be a crazy thing to do. "If I tell you, you promise to leave me alone forever?" he asked.

"If you tell me the truth, that is," she said. "Take your wand out. The unbreakable vow."

He frowned. What was he getting himself into? If he told her, she was probably going to laugh and tell everyone, if he lied to her he would definitely loose something... "In return you don't tell anyone." he said.

"Deal."

"Good."

She took her wand out. "Draco Malfoy promises to tell me the truth of who he loves and will loose something he would definitely miss and his wand will snap in two voluntarily. In return, I won't tell anyone or my wand will snap and I will loose all of my gorgeous hair. After he tells me, I will never bother him again starting the next day. Done."

The vow was made.

Draco remained silent for a moment and looked at Pansy worriedly. He had to tell her... he had made the vow. Taking a deep breath he said, "It's Lovegood."

Silence went between them for a bit too long after he had told her. Pansy stared at him like he betrayed the world of Purebloods. "Oh," she said with a pitiful voice. "That's very unfortunate."

He growled. What the hell was wrong with Pansy? 'That's very unfortunate'?! She was definitely an airhead. "At least she's beautiful!" he hissed.

She frowned and sat next to him. "That's not what I meant to say, Draco," she muttered. "She's seeing someone already."

Draco felt his heart drop. "What?"

"She's seeing someone," she said with a pained voice. "Sorry."

He scowled at her. "You make it sound like someone's died, bitch. Who is she seeing?"

She pointed at someone behind of him and when he turned around, he felt his blood boil and the thirst to kill someone.

Harry Potter had literally almost everything. He had everlasting fame starting from birth, he was part of Wizarding History due to his being the Chosen One, enough cash to last forever and the girl of his dreams. The only thing he didn't have was the looks.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Pansy continued. "I really am."

She then left him alone to feel hurt. Not only was she ugly, she was a bitch. He was hurt! At least try to comfort him!

An hour later, Luna was alone. The Golden Trio and Ginny had left her alone to ponder by herself in the Transfiguration courtyard. Draco wondered if she should talk to her. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to think of life with her.

"Hello, Draco," a dreamy voice suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Draco Malfoy?" the dreamy voice continued. "Did you forget your name?"

Draco frowned, his eyes still closed. "OF COURSE NOT! WHAT THE HELL HIS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
He opened his eyes and found Luna's face right in front of him. His heart started to increase in pace. He had never been this close to Luna Lovegood before. "Er- sorry."

She giggled. "It's alright. I think the Nargles forgot to steal your temper."

He smiled. "Er- Yeah."

She sat next to him. "I just got dumped."

Draco felt his heart drop and felt hurt for her. How dare Pothead dump her?! Did he know exactly what he was losing? "I'm sorry."

She smiled weakly. "Be brighter, you talk as if someone's just died."

Draco smiled. He had said that earlier on.

"I have never seen you alone before," she continued. "Where are your girlfriends?"

"I told them to sod off," he replied. "I'd rather be alone... I prefer to be alone with you."

She blushed. "Oh."

Silence fell upon them and Draco could hear the wind blow passed him.

"Would you like to be my friend then?" she asked. "I don't have friends anymore. Harry said he doesn't love me anymore so Ron didn't want to be my friend. Hermione and Ginny wants to be but the boys won't let them."

Draco felt an urge to kill them. What the hell was wrong with them? "I will be your friend," he said, though he wanted more. "But don't you think they will hate you more? I'm a Slytherin after all."

"It doesn't matter which house your from in my opinion," she said. "As long as there is a good person inside of you, I would love to be friends."

Draco smiled as the two sat together. Maybe things were going to work out for him after all.

**A/N First attempt at fanfic! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
